Molecular compounds that are able to bind proteinaceous target molecules, such as flexible peptides in solution, peptides immobilized onto a solid support, linear peptide fragments in a protein, or folded proteins have a broad spectrum of possible applications. For example, they are inherently suited to be used as therapeutic compounds (e.g., inhibitors), detection probes (e.g., detection of a recombinant protein) and purification probes (e.g., in affinity chromatography). In view of the continuous evolution in these areas, there is an ongoing need for new compounds that can bind specific target molecules.